


What is...cuddling?

by Papa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can never have enough Megstiel, have some fluff, mistakes are here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg's little angel isn't familiar with the concept of...cuddling. Time for the demon to show him how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is...cuddling?

"What?" Meg asked, her ratty blonde hair had been pulled into a tight ponytail as her hands were on her hips.

"Cuddling," Castiel repeated, in all honesty he had no idea what cuddling was. Up until a few hours ago he didn't even know what sex was, well what it was like. But after having been told by Dean that cuddling was a proper way to thank a female after intercourse, he wanted to try it, "I've heard...it's important."  
  
"Important..." Meg repeated and chuckled, her plump lips morphing into a warm smile, "Really Clarence, when'd you get so sappy?"  
  
Castiel shrugged slightly, looking away. Meg had been following Castiel for a while now, she'd been sticking with the Winchesters ever since she escaped Purgatory, but that's another story. They had been skeptical at first, but then agreed when she had reminded them that she had saved their asses from Crowley back at the warehouse. So she had been staying in the back of the Impala, usually keeping to herself as the brothers battled and killed her own kind. She didn't mind of course, in fact she often helped them.   
  
"Cuddling isn't  _always_ important," Meg explained as she moved to sit on the couch, stretching her slightly pudgy arms, "But I guess if you want-"  
  
Castiel didn't let her finish as he was sitting next to her within a second, hands firmly pressed together. Meg clucked her tongue and watched her 'unicorn' as he stared straight ahead, ice blue eyes transfixed on the wall of the bunker the two where assigned to stay in until the Winchesters got back from visiting Kevin. The demon chuckled and reached over to take hold of one Cas's hands, causing the said angel to jump.   
  
"Easy Clarence, didn't mean to ruffle your feathers," Meg smirked and intertwined her fingers with his own.   
  
Castiel swallowed thickly and passed a glance at her, easing up ever so slightly. After Crowley had stabbed Meg, the Winchesters, who had witnessed the mishap, decided to keep Cas in the dark. They didn't want him worrying or doing anything stupid, like going off to kill Crowley himself. But after the trench coat wearing brunette discovered that his potential partner had gone missing, he demanded that Dean tell him where she had gone. Though Dean was reluctant, he explained what had happened and how Crowley had stabbed the demon. This had made the angel become extremely depressed and vanish for a few weeks. Sam had told Dean that he needed some time to adjust.   
  
"You didn't 'ruffle' anything," Cas said softly, his eyes practically boring holes into the wall, "I am perfectly-"  
  
"Fine?" Meg scoffed and leaned against her unicorn's shoulder, taking a deep breath, "It's easy to tell when you're lying, Cloud Hopper."  
  
Cas grunted softly at the sound of the nickname and began leaning against the demon slightly, he enjoyed her warmth. There was pretty much nothing the man didn't like about the curvaceous demon. He adored everything about her, even if he didn't say it. Dean had confronted him a few weeks ago and asked if the two had...done  _it._ Castiel, being the ever naïve angel that he is, made a face and inquired what the eldest Winchester had meant. Dean had simply laughed and patted the brunette's shoulder before walking off. Now, the angel knew everything.   
  
Meg mumbled softly and Castiel looked down, raising an eyebrow slightly. Meg broke out into slight laughter and sat up, making the angel's arm go cold.   
  
"You really are one of the best angels I've ever met," she paused, "Actually, you're the only angel I've ever met..."  
  
She frowned slightly and shrugged before smirking up at the said angel.  
  
Cas nodded, "I would agree, but I've met many demons in my lifetime."  
  
Meg laughed, "I know  _that,_ Clarence.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The two remained silent for a few moments before Cas sighed, intertwining his fingers together. Meg tilted her head slightly, the blue eyed angel was acting so restless. Did he really enjoy her company  _that_ much? With a roll of her eyes, the black eyed demon got off the couch and moved to stand in front of Cas. She wiggled her fingers for him to move his hands out of his lap and as soon as he did, she sat down carefully, moving her legs so they were on either side of his hips. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around his torso, snuggling her head up against his chest.   
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Shh," Meg said softly, "I'm cuddling."  
  
Cas hesitated, looking down at the blond demon before swallowing again. He admired her a bit before a strange idea popped into his mind. Taking either side of his tanned trench coat, he wrapped them around himself and the demon hugging him. She stiffened and began laughing. The man simply stared down at what looked to be a large stomach.   
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Meg asked, her voice muffled and intertwined with laughter  
  
"Cuddling," Cas replied, "Isn't this how it works?"  
  
"Close enough," the demon replied and Castiel sighed in relief.   
  
"You know," Meg spoke against his chest, "I know we being semi-immortal entities don't really sleep...but if I  _was_ a human and not a demon in a meat sack, I'd probably fall asleep."  
  
"Why is that?" Cas asked  
  
Meg poked her head out from the trench coat, so now it seemed as if the angel and the demon were sharing a body, "Well, it's warm and smells nice...and I feel safe. So if I were human, I'd want to fall asleep."  
  
Castiel tilted his head, still confused.  
  
"It means I'm comfortable being with you, Clarence," Meg chuckled, "It feels like...heaven."  
  
"No it doesn't," Castiel frowned, "Heaven is-"  
  
Meg silenced him with a quick peck on the lips, "Shut up, Cloud Hopper, I was just kidding."  
  
Castiel sighed, he honestly didn't know what was running through that demon mind of his partner sometimes. He glanced away before silently wrapping his arms around her torso, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair. Meg smiled softly, it wasn't unusual for the angel to do this, he often did when it was early in the morning or after Team Freewill had just gotten back from a hunt. She didn't mind of course, she often loved his bird-like actions, but this time it seemed much more sincere, something she hadn't experienced for a long, long time.   
  
"I feel..." Cas began, voice muffled by the blonde's hair, "I feel safe as well..."  
  
Meg chuckled a bit. An angel that was safe with a demon, there was something you don't hear every day. She rubbed small circles along the angel's back, making him hum in content.   
  
"I'm glad, Clarence," Meg spoke in a hushed whisper, "I'm glad."


End file.
